Kisah trio beruang
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: satu lagi kisah gaje dari trio beruang favorit author, RnR please . . .


Minna-san, fic keduaku tentang Trio Beruang, hope you enjoy it . . . .

* * *

**Penyuluhan ala Trio Beruang**

**Disclaimer : Trio Beruang and its all content -?-, maksud saya and its all Naruto character is Masashi Kishimoto yang punya. Jadi gak ada yang boleh ngaku - ngaku punya! oke?**

**Author : Masih Saya !!**

**Warning : OOC? jelas, Gaje? of course, Bahasa campur aduk? sure . . . . .**

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah di rumah Kakashi, saat matahari bersinar dengan ceria, burung - burung mekar dengan indahnya, dan bunga - bunga berkicau dengan riang (readers : kebalik bego!).

Saat itu, terlihat Kakashi lagi mondar - mandir di teras rumahnya, sambil memegang selembar kertas. Lalu keluarlah Sai dari pintu belakang, yang letaknya di depan-?-, sambil menenteng ember berisi cucian yang menggunung siap jemur. Sai heran ngliat tuannya yang kaya orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Tuan, tuan kenapa sih? dari tadi mondar - mandir terus, kaya orang kebakaran jenggot aja" tanya Sai.

"Ah, dari mana lo tau, kalo gue punya jenggot?" jawab Kakashi OOT (Out Of Topic).

"Yaelah, itu peribahasa tuan, yang jelas, sekarang tuan lagi kenapa?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Oh, aku bingung nih, tadi Pak Ahmad ngasih ini" kata Kakashi sambil memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya ke Sai. Sai menerimanya dengan tangan yang lagi menenteng ember cucian itu, eh begonya, dia gak taroh dulu embernya, main lepas aja, dan alhasil,

"Jduakkk, aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh !?" teriak Kakashi memilukan, kerena kakinya harus menjadi tempat pendaratan ember yang berisi cucian segunung. Tapi herannya, Sia tetep gak perduli, dan malah asyik membaca kertas tadi.

"Oh, ini cuma undangan pertemuan war-, lho tuan kenapa?" Sai baru sadar bahwa tuannya sudah menjadi korban kelakuan nistanya.

"Lo gila ya? pake njatuhin ember cucian segala, kena kaki gue ni, sakit" kata Kakashi.

"Oh, kalo gitu maaf ya tuan, saya tadi reflek sih" jawab Sai.

"Ya udahlah, gimana nih?" Kakashi gak jadi marah, dan lanjut bertanya.

"Gimana apanya?" tanya Sai balik.

"Ya, undangan itu lah" jawab Kakashi.

"Ya, tuan dateng aja, sama mas Deidara n Sasori, gantiin bapak, nanti semua urusan rumah biar saya yang kerjain" kata Sai.

'Bukannya itu dah jelas, lo kan pembantu' batin Kakashi, lalu masuk ke rumah dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengirim SMS ke Sasori.

From : Kakashi

To : Sasori no Danna

Sas, Dei, lo bedua pada mandi sekarang, terus kerumah gue ya? Bokap gue dapet undangan penyuluhan apa lah gitu, tapi dia lagi di luar negeri, lo berdua temenin gue dateng ya?

From : Deidara MA

To : Kakashi

Eh, enak aja, un. Masa gue disuruh mandi bareng Danna, mau ditaroh mana harga diriku, un?

From : Kakashi

To : Deidara MA

Ya, maksud gue, pokoknya lo sekarang mandi n kesini, udah ah!

From : Sasori no Danna

To: Kakashi

Oke, tapi aku mandinya habis Dei, kalo mandi bareng, ogah!

From : Kakashi

To : Sasori no Danna

==', lo berdua sama aja, udah, yang penting cepet lah. bye...

Dan berakhirlah acara sms an mereka, dan sukses membuat pulsa Kakashi jadi Rp 35 saja.

'Yah, pulsaku abis' batinnya. Lalu dia pergi mandi juga.

-15 menit kemudian-

Kakashi udah selesai mandi, dan kebetulan juga Sasori n Deidara dateng. Akhirnya mereka berangkat ke tempat penyuluhan, yang hanya berjarak 2,987909878909 km dari rumah Kakashi, dengan jalan kaki.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung disambut dan diberi tempat duduk di depan. Dan acaranya pun dimulai.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi saudaraku sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air, eh, maksud saya, sebangsa dan setanah , berkat rahmat Allah SWT, kita dapat berkumpul disini, untuk bla bla bla" kata si MC yang adalah Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, acara yang pertama, yaitu sambutan ketrua RT, bagi Ketua RT, atau yang mewakilinya, dipersilahkan" kata Ulquiorra.

"Egh? kok Pak Ahmad gak cerita kalo ada sambutan Ketua RT sih? gimana nih?" Kakashi panik, coz, bokapnya itulah Ketua RT nya, dan wakilnya udah jelas dia.

"Kenapa lo Kas? kesambet?" tanya Sasori.

"Bokap gue Ketua RT nya, dan gue belum bikin sambutannya" kata Kakashi tambah gugup.

Tapi tiba - tiba, terbersit ide gila di otaknya, dan dia memberi tau ke Sasori n Deidara. Lalu mereka berdua disuruh bersembunyai di bawah panggung, kenapa? nanti anda pasti tau. Dan Kakashi naik ke atas panggung.

"Baiklah, Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh, sambutan dari saya adalah, cklek" kata Kakashi sambil menjentikkan jarinya, dan tiba - tiba,

"Bruakk" Sasori n Deidara muncul dari bawah panggung, dengan kostum trio macan, tetntunya mereka pake ilmu merubah diri (henge no jutsu).

"Sungguh mati aku jadi penasaraan, sampai mati pun akan ku perjuangkan" Deidara bernyanyi diiringi musik yang tiba - tiba berbunyi, sambil bergoyang nge-gerinda.

"Kalau belum bisa aku mendapatkaan, oh gadis manis yang menjadi rebutan" Sasori melanjutkan dengan goyang nge-gali kuburan.

"Memang dia, yang paling manis, diantara gadis yang lain, aaaaahhh" mereka berdua bareng.

"RT 3 RW 17 masih mau digoyang??" kata Deidara sambil pasang pose yang membuat cowo - cowo nosebleed.

"Sudah, cukup - cukup, Kakashi, terima kasih atas sambutan yang HOT barusan, dan kita lanjutkan acara berikutnya" kata Ulquiorra.

"Yaaaaahhhhh" desah semua cowo disitu, tapi langsung diem lagi, waktu Ulquiorra tebar death glare.

Dan acara sambutan - sambutan terus berlangsung, hingga akhirnya sampai di acara inti, yaitu penyuluhan. Disini, akan ada penyuluhan tentang cara merawat bayi, pertanian, dan masak - memasak. Dan anehnya, yang ditunjuk memberi penyuluhan itu ya, Kakashi n SasoDei, kenapa? karena mereka tokoh utama di fic ini, kalo yang suruh penyuluhan Heri, Anto, sama Rini, kan gak asyik, mereka cuma ngliat doang.

Dan dengan pengetahuan seadanya, mereka mulai dengan Deidara bagian bayi, Kakashi pertanian, dan Sasori masakan.

"Eh, aku mulai dulu ya, un?" kata Deidara.

"Gak, dimana - mana, masakan dulu dong!" jawab Sasori.

"Lha, pertanian juga gak ada salahnya kan?" kata Kakashi

"Ah, udahlah. Baiklah para warga, disini, saya akan menyampaikan tentang bagaimana cara merawat bayi yang baik dan benar. Pertama - tama, setelah dia bangun tidur, langsung kita hirupkan udara segar, seperti contohnya dibawa jalan - jalan ke-"

"Sawah yang sudah di cangkul dan siap tanam, dalam hal ini, kita langsung saja membeli bibit berkualitas tinggi, seperti contohnya bibit-"

"Ayam, daging ayam yang baik adalah yang masih segar, untuk membuat Ayam Goreng Biasa, pertama, kita cuci ayam, lalu rendam selama 30 menit dalam air-"

"Sabun, yang bersuhu hangat, kenapa? karena kulit bayi masih sangat sensitif, jadi tidak bisa di beri suhu yang terlalu tinggi ataupun terlalu rendah, dan setelah itu, kita rebahkan bayi di-"

"Supermarket terdekat, karena bibit ini mudah didapatkan. Lalu, kita langsung saja tanam bibit itu di-"

"Penggorengan yang berukuan kecil saja, karena hanya untuk menumis bumbu halus, tidak perlu yang terlalu besar. Lalu, setelah bumbu di tumis, segera kita harus-"

"Menceboki, karena supaya menjaga kebersihan si bayi, dalam hal ini kita gunakan air sabun yang hangat juga. Setelah selesai, lalu kita angkat, dan segera keringkan si bayi dengan handuk yang terbuat dari-"

"Rumput liar, karena nantinnya akan mengganggu, jadi sebaiknya kita bersihkan saja. Setelah bibit di tanam, lalu sirami dengan-"

"Minyak goreng dengan suhu 130 derajat celsius, goreng ayam sebentar saja, lalu angkat dan kemudian panggang. Selagi dipanggang, jangan lupa olesi ayam dengan-"

"Baby oil, supaya tubuhnya hangat dan tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu, baru kita pakaikan dia baju yang lembut, supaya-"

"Subur dan hasil panennya baik, hal yang harus diperhatikan adalah, jarak antara bibitnya, jangan terlalu jauh ataupun dekat, supaya-"

"Matang dan berwarna kecoklatan, lalu kita angkat dan diamkan sebentar. Setelah itu kita letakkan di-"

"Kereta box, pilih kereta yang menurutnya nyaman, dan si bayi siap di bawa jalan - jalan"

"Dan setelah itu, rawatlah dengan baik dan teratur, maka anda akan mendapatkan hasil panen yang maksimal"

"Terakhir, hidangkan dengan hiasan daun kemangi, dan sambal terasi"

"Sekian" mereka bertiga kompak menutup acara penyuluhan yang bener - bener gaje.

"Krik krik krik " hanya jangkrik yang menyambut salam penutup mereka, karena semua warga pada sweatdrop ngliat mereka yang ngomong saut - sautan.

Dan akhirnya acara itu ditutup oleh mereka sendiri, dan mereka segera pulang kerumah meninggalkan tempat yang berisi orang sweatdrop itu.

**O W A R I**

* * *

**Garing, gaje, cocoknya buat di jadiin penghuni tempat sampah, pasti banyak juga yang gak ngerti . . .**

**Yah, apa boleh buat, saya tidak mewajibkan review lah kalo begitu, ......**

**Tapi kalo ada yang mau ya gak ada salahnya . . .**

**Flame? ok. . flamelah sepuasnya. . .**

**Bye . . . .**


End file.
